Meant to be
by riymaia
Summary: “Let’s break up, you are not worth my time. I found someone worth my time” Takumi said as he winked at the girl and wrapped an arm around the girl shoulder and kissed her on her cheek. The blonde girl smiled sweetly at him. “W-what!” Misaki exclaimed.
1. Chapter:1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou was maid-sama!**

Chapter:1

Misaki was sitting in the student council room finishing her work, but she couldn't think straight her mind was somewhere else, Takumi, her boyfriend. He didn't come to the student council room today.

'That's strange' Misaki though.

She continued to do her work but, suddenly the door opened and came in her boyfriend Takumi and behind him a pretty short girl with blonde hair and big pale green eyes. "Let's break up, you are not worth my time. I found someone worth my time" Takumi said as he winked at the girl and wrapped an arm around the girl shoulder and kissed her on her cheek. The girl smiled sweetly at him.

"W-what?!" Misaki exclaimed, Misaki never thought this day would come NEVER! she trusted Takumi with her everything.

" Bye~" the girl said in a mocking voice.

They went out hand in hand leaving Misaki behind. Misaki didn't understand what just happened. How could he do that?! Tears fell down her face the only thought was 'How could you do this to me?'

Misaki went home crying that day her mom was shocked to see Misaki crying, she rarely cried. She asked her what happened but she just ran to her room.

"Misaki can I come in?" Minako asked Misaki. when she heard no respond she opened the door and went in to see Misaki laying on her bed.

" Misaki please tell me what happened" Minako begged her. Soon Misaki gave up and started telling her mom what happened. When she remembered how Takumi kissed the girl on the cheek and said those cruel words she started crying, her mom immediately hugged her Misaki and rubbed her back, Misaki fell asleep after crying her eyes out.

Minako tugged the blanket around Misaki and went out.

The next morning

Minako and Misaki were eating breakfast early in the morning.

" Misaki there is something important I want to talk to you about" Minako announces

" what is it?" Misaki asked curious written all over her face. "We will move to America,there you will meet your grandma and grandpa, my mother and father. We will start a new life there, what do you say? and about the school I already called them this morning and said that we are moving somewhere" Minako told the her. " How about the money-" before misaki could say anything her mom cut her off saying "don't worry about that, everything is settled in"

" Mom, you never told me about your family, and now you want to move to America to where they live"

Minako sighed "I want you to have better future there, and do you really want to stay after what he did? "she asked

"No" she admitted"get ready then we are leaving at 9:00Am"

Seika high school

" I heard that the president is moving somewhere" a guy told his friends "that explains why she's not here today" the other guy said." And Usui-san and Maya are not here, too"he added

" l also heard that the president and Usui broke up, Usui is dating the new girl Maya. She's so cute" the the third one said.

At the Airport

Misaki and her mom went on the plane and sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight XXX with service from Tokyo to New York. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Enjoy your flight"

"So do you know how to speak English?"Misaki asked her mom "yes, I was born there"she said Misaki looked blankly at her and said "You never talked about your family"

When they arrived at the airport in America a black limousine was waiting for them, They got in and the limo drove off.

Soon they where in front of a big castle.

They went in the castle to a study room and found an old lady and besides her there was an old man with blonde hair and blue eyes, the lady beside him had light brown hair just like Misaki's mom and hazel eyes, she looked beautiful even though she was old.

Soon they noticed Misaki and Minako

"Mom and dad this is my daughter Misaki" Minako introduce. "Misaki honey come here" her grandma said misaki did as she was told, she went to her side.

Her grandma and grandpa hugged her and kissed. She liked her grandma and grandpa they were nicer then what she thought they would be. She felt safe and loved with them. "Welcome to the Ashford family"

It's been one month since Misaki moved with her mom to America and now she is living in a villa with her cousin Rimma. she had light blond hair and green eyes. Her mom is living in the castle with her parents.She also started going to school and learned how to speak fluent English and French. her cousin took her shopping to buy some jewelry, makeup and clothes.

She was happy but she couldn't get him out of her mind. Every time she thinks about him her heart aches.

'Will we ever meet again' Misaki thought.

Misaki and Rimma were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Did you date anyone when you where in Japan?" Rimma asked out of nowhere. "Um...yeah"Misaki admitted " can you tell me how you meet him?" She asked, "please" Rimma bagged. Misaki paused for a second "Ok" Misaki told her the story from the beginning, how he found out that she worked in a maid cafe and how he always was there to save her. Rimma found it romantic how they fell in love with each other but when Misaki told her the last part she was mad "So he cheated on you, and said that you are not worth it, He will regret is it"Rimma mumbled the last part. "Get ready we'll go out tonight"she told misaki who only nodded in respond. They got ready and went in Misaki's Lamborghini.

"OMG! You are driving way to fast" Rimma yelled at Misaki. "Where are we going again" Misaki asked ignoring her. "Go straight then go left" She reminded her cousin.

Misaki stepped out of her Lamborghini with her cousin. They were in front of a big building "Why, are we here?" Misaki asked we will meet someone" she said.

They went in and were greeted by a guy with black hair and blue eyes "

This is Misaki my cousin and this is jack he is one of the famous fashion designers in the world" Rimma told Misaki. The guy named jack observed Misaki carefully "nice to meet you Misaki, so I need more models and i think I found the right one" jack noted

Misaki wasn't understanding what her cousin was up to. "You have a perfect nose, red mouth and Your height is just perfect Misaki and you have long legs. But the most beautiful thing is you eyes color,amber is my favorite color" jack said. "Thank you" Misakis said in fluent English. "Misaki I want you to model for my company, what do you say?"He asked her." Well thank you for the offer but...N-" before she could finish Rimma said " yes she will model"great, come tomorrow at 9:00pm"They said goodbye to him and went out. On the way home Misaki and Rimma started arguing about Misaki becoming a model. When they arrived at their villa they went straight to bed they were so tired.

Next day at the Fashion company

Misaki was in a black long dress and silver high heels,the dress was backless the dress was little bit revealing but it looked beautiful.she looked stunning. Her long black hair was curled and reached her back,her bangs where in one side. Her make up was Eyeliner, mascara counter and dark red lipstick. Which made her look even hotter.

A really hot guy came in the room, he had dark skin and brown eyesore black curly hair. "Misaki this is Andrew he is a model, he will be your partner in the photo shoot. So the both of you will pretend to kiss each other" The photography told them. "Hi,I am Andrew smith.nice to meet you" Andrew said smilingly Misaki.

"Nice to meet you too"she said "what's your name?" Andrew asked "Misaki Ashford "she answered "Wow! I hear of the Ashford family before, pretty famous"he said

"let's do are best together" She giggled

Andrew wrapped his right arm around Misaki's bare back while his other hand was holding her chin. Misakis had her right hand on his cheek and the left resting on his shoulder. They both were looking into each other's eyes warmly.

"Awesome, that was wonderful"the photographer said

" you have a really beautiful eyes Misaki " Andrew admitted "Thank you, handsome" Misaki winked at Andrew which made him blush a little." Do you want to exchange numbers?"Andrew asked "sure" she agreed. After they gave each other's number Misaki went in her Lamborghini and drove off. Her's and Andrew's pictures where everywhere. Misaki never thought that her mom's family was wealthy and famous and how Takumi the one she truly loved and trusted would betray her. Misaki had decided that from now on she will try to move on from her past.

At the villa

Misakis was sitting down reading vogue magazines .Her picture was there, the one with Andrew and her and some other ones they took.

"Hmm... Maybe I should call Andrew and see what he's up to... I'm so bored." Misaki thought picking up her phone

Misaki: Hey Andrew. Are you busy?

Andrew: Hey Misaki! I was actually just gonna invite you to a party I am having today! It's starts at 6:00!

Misaki: I'll be there and can I bring my cousin?

Andrew: of course! See you there!

Misaki: See you.

As Misaki was getting ready, she went to her walk-in closet.


	2. NoTe

**A/N Hi everyone! I am really sorry for the grammar mistakes and punctuation. This is my first time writing a story so I am not so good.**

** I'm still trying to improve my writing skills and about the summary well...****I'm not the best at writing a summary so I'm very sorry if it wasn't that good. **

**I would like to say this: if u don't like the story or it's not your type of thing then you don't have to read:) **

**If there are any mistakes plz tell me in the reviews so I would work on my mistakes. •**

**Thanks to those of u who read my story even though it's not even good XD **


End file.
